1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a suture anchor installation system and, more particularly, to a system for preparing a hole in hard tissue to receive the suture anchor and for insertion therein of a suture anchor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
During surgery, it is often necessary to attach muscle tissue or prosthetic implants to hard tissue such as bone. Suture anchors are used in the art to facilitate such attachment by securing a suture to bone. Generally, an anchor is implanted into a hole pre-drilled into a bone mass. A suture engaged by the suture anchor extends from the bone and is used to stitch the muscle tissue or prosthetic device to the bone. Suture anchors find particular use in joint reconstruction surgery, especially during attachment of ligaments or tendons to bones in the knee, shoulder, and elbow.
Several systems have been proposed in the art to aid the surgeon in implanting a suture anchor into a bone. One such system, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,417 to Cerier et al., includes a driver having a handle and elongated shaft. An anchor snap fits on the end of the shaft over an anti-rotation pin which mates with slots in the anchor. A suture engaged in the anchor has its ends affixed to posts extending from the driver handle. The Cerier et al. system suffers from the disadvantage that the driver does not accommodate sutures having preattached needles. Thus, use of this system requires threading the suture into a needle, a time-consuming procedure for the surgeon.
Another suture anchor installation system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,550 to Li. The Li system includes a suture anchor having a normally curved barb capable of being elastically deformed to a substantially straight configuration. The suture anchor engages a suture having a pair of surgical needles attached to its ends. The installation tool is adapted to receive the surgical needles and a pair of grooves formed in the tool's outer surface. The tool additionally provides a member for selectively covering and uncovering the needles received in the grooves. The Li suture anchor installation system uses shape-memory alloys to fabricate the suture anchors. Such materials are not bioabsorbable. Additionally, the normally curved barb of the Li system protrudes from the installation tool during positioning of the anchor.
Yet another suture anchor installation system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,298 to Lee et al. The suture anchor installation system includes a suture anchor assembly engaged with a suture anchor insertion tool. The suture anchor assembly features a two-piece suture anchor for insertion into a predrilled hole in a bone and at least one suture having at least one surgical needle affixed thereto. The two-piece suture anchor has a setting pin slidably engaged within an engagement member having barbed legs expandable in response to proximal movement of the setting pin. The suture anchor insertion tool includes a body portion and a distally extending shaft portion. An annular region of the distal end of the shaft portion engages the legs of the suture anchor engagement member. A channel in the shaft portion aligns with a channel in the body portion to accommodate the suture. Needle-retaining assemblies located on the body portion of the suture anchor insertion tool engage the surgical needle or needles attached to the suture. The suture anchor installation tool of the Lee et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,298 patent is packaged in a preloaded condition. The package is opened in the operating room and the installation tool is removed from the package and used to apply the suture anchor.
What is needed is an improved system which facilitates implantation of the suture anchor into hard tissue such as, e.g., bone.